The Little Mermaid
by JerseyGirl1011
Summary: What happened in the 70th Hunger Games? We all know Annie Cresta, but what happened in those games that changed her life forever? Rated T cause its the Hunger Games.


**Disclaimer – I do not own 'The Hunger Games' or 'The Little Mermaid' or anything else you may recognize. 'The Hunger Games' belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

_**Just as a note Annie looks like Astrid Berges-Frisbey and Finnick looks like Sam Claflin.**_

**Rated T because it's 'The Hunger Games'**

**Stila and Lorac are both separate make-up brands – Thanks mom for coming up with this name**

* * *

**(Annie's POV)**

I wake to a scream. My eyes jerk open and it takes me less than a minute to figure out whose scream it is. _'Ariel.' _I run to my little sister's bed in our room. "Shh. It's okay Ari. You're okay."

"Annie? Are you okay?" my little sister asks me timidly.

"Of course, I'm okay Ari. Why are you asking?"

"I had a bad dream," She replies quietly.

"Tell me about it. It will help."

"It was about the reaping. I dreamt that you got chosen and had to go into the games." At that my heart breaks. My poor baby sister, she's only eight years old. She doesn't deserve this. Our mom died when she was born, and our dad is always working he comes home after we both go to sleep and leaves before either of us wake-up.

Our routine includes waking-up at like 5:15, getting dressed, walking down to the marina, sitting down on the beach and watching the sunrise whilst I put her hair into pigtails. We go to school, make dinner together, and then I read her to sleep. We do this every day.

"It's okay Ari, we are both fine. Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Please." She says softly

"Okay. **Once upon a time there was a young, beautiful, mermaid princess named Ariel. One thing that is odd about her is that she is fascinated with humans. Late one evening she saw a shipwreck. She saved someone as soon as she could. The person she saved just happened to be the prince. Right when she laid her eyes on him, she knew that she was in love. She was so in love that she made a deal to give up her voice in exchange for legs with the ugly sea-witch Ursula. Her challenge is to retrieve true love's kiss in three days or else she will be returned to her original mermaid state. Ursula continued to watch Ariel after she left Ursula's underwater cave and as Ariel got closer to her goal, Ursula wanted to win and have no-one feel the happiness the she was never allowed. So Ursula morphed herself into a beautiful woman and entranced the prince to keep Ariel from her goal. At the wedding of Ursula's human form and the prince Ariel was able to break the trance and live happily ever after as the prince's wife." **I look over at Ari and see that she's fast asleep. I smile. Soon enough I leave her bed and return to my own.

I lie awake with fear, what is going to happen if I get reaped? Father will probably be home to take care of Ari, but there's no guarantee that he could, and this mentor round is always the worst for our family, because both Mags and Finnick are gone. Mags is an old family friend and she helps us out as much as she can, but the Capitol doesn't like victors giving money out to non-victors if they aren't family, and Finnick is my best friend, we've been friends since he was 10 and I was 8 (now we are 19 and 17, respectively), it's hard for him to help out as much as he wants because he always has to go to the Capitol to do President Snow's bidding. I feel awful for what Finn and has to do in the Capitol; Snow has turned him into a vain prostitute, which is the exact opposite of how Finn really is.

* * *

**(The Reaping)**

I wake up at around 5:15, same as always, I wake up Ari and we both get dressed. It's about 5:20 when we are both ready and we walk down to the beach on the marina and watch the sunrise. We swim for about 4 hours, soon enough we are dried off and back home. We walk in to breakfast already made and plated on the table. Ari and I sit down and talk to our father, after a while its 11:00 and Ari and start to get ready; since technically the reaping is a holiday we are supposed to dress our best. At around 12:00 we hear the sound that tells us we have to start heading down to town square, I walk outside in a seafoam-green strapless knee length dress, white flat shoes, and my long brown hair is in an elegant ponytail, Ari is in a white sleeveless dress, no shoes (she hates shoes and only wears them when she absolutely has to), and has her mid-length blonde hair in pigtails. Finnick runs up to me, gives me a hug and wishes me good luck "I sorry that I wasn't back early enough to wish you luck and see you earlier. I got back with only enough time to take a shower, get dressed and run out the door,"

"Finn, don't worry about it, I'll see you soon enough," I give him a smile.

"Okay, good luck again," he replies while kissing my forehead.

We go to town square. Ari and I are separated, almost automatically. I go and stand with the other 17-year-olds, I don't have any friends my age, because my time is either spent with Ari or Finnick. Our district's escort ****Stila Lorac**** walks on stage and starts going on and on about how much of an honor it would be to be reaped, let alone win the Hunger Games. I almost roll my eyes at her, but I remember how dangerous even that could be. I tune back in when I hear her say that she is going to start with the girls. "Annie Cresta," she calls. My head jerks up and I start to walk toward the stage. I hear a blood-curdling scream come from Ari's mouth; I guess she tuned out to and didn't realize that it was me called until she saw me. I put on my brave face and hear another name called "Caleb Price," I don't recognize the name or the face of the boy coming this way, thank god, at least it won't haunt me even more. We shake hands and are sent back into the rooms where most say there last good byes.


End file.
